


first of many

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: or where dan joins the lesters for a family vacation.





	first of many

It doesn’t take much convincing to get Dan to stay.

They were supposed to just be together for playlist.

Dan had plans to return home, excited to use the time alone to focus on a video or two, use the time to recharge; their schedules have been crazy and he was more than ready to just relax for a minute.

But playlist is fun.

Phil’s happy; happier than he normally is at these events. All the talking, the attention on him that isn’t completely under his control, gets too much for him sometimes. Dan understands; he gets that way too.

Phil’s happy. He’s having fun and is brimming with excitement over the vacation in the brink of his near future.

He keeps telling Dan, which Dan guesses he can’t really help, about the crazy golf, their plans to visit the space center, board game nights.

Phil loves his family.

Which is why Dan supposes it shouldn’t have been surprising when he asked.

“Stay with me.”

They were tangled, in more ways than one, hidden in the hotel sheets, still jet lagged as the 5 am sun started rise.

“I’d love too.”

Dan had said, and he wanted to, he meant it. Joining Phil and his family for a full vacation had always been something Dan had dreamed of doing, especially in the beginnings of their relationship.

Phil was still sleepy, eyes closed and smiling when he nuzzled his nose against Dan’s.

“I’m being serious.”

Their mouths had been so close that Dan felt Phil’s lips brush against his own.

“So am I,” Dan said. “But my visas up tomorrow.”

“We can find somewhere,” Phil said, eyes opening, “somewhere that can do it. We can if you’re serious.”

“Wait are _you_ serious?”

Dan stared at him, Phil nodding, suddenly looking nervous.

And Dan felt it too. Regardless of whether or not Dan could extend his visa, extend his stay in America, this was still a big leap for them.

Sure they moved.

Together.

Again.

But “two bedrooms” still came out of their mouths, whether not anyone was ever going to see ‘Dan’s’.

Vacationing with Phil’s family always seemed like forbidden territory. Up there on the list of visiting for the holidays or for birthdays of family members that didn’t share his blood.

Part of Dan is nervous, but the larger, louder part, doesn’t care.

“Okay,” Dan had breathed.

Phil had released a breath, looked at him longer and waited until Dan nodded his head with more conviction until he hopped out of the bed, quickly googling the quickest way for Dan to extend his visa.

Dan laid there, listening to the sounds of Phil’s typing, taking a breath in.

  
  
  


When he gets back from the Bahamas, Phil’s there to greet him at the gate.

“I was half expecting that not to work,” is the first thing Phil says to him before he gives him a quick hug.

Dan shrugs.

“It did, and I’m here,” he says pulling away. “With three shirts for another week.”

Phil smiles at him, runs a hand along his arm because he knows Dan’s still a little nervous; he is too.

“Still want to go to universal?”

Dan nods, the two of them making their way towards where the car is waiting to take them back to the hotel.

“Oh hell yes.”

Phil huffs a laugh, shrugging.

“Just wanted to make sure,” he says. “I know you were excited for some down time and the next few days are gonna be kinda busy. Wasn’t sure if you needed a break.”

Dan smiles at him, because Phil gets it, always does. Knows him better than himself most times.

“Thanks, I’m good though, promise.”

Phil squeezes his arm with a smile, leads them out of the airport and to the car.

  
  
  


The first few days in Miami are fun.

Retro, covered in neon lights, hotels from the 80's, more people on the streets on roller blades than Dan’s ever seen in his life.

The four them, himself and Phil, Martyn and Cornelia, stay at a swanky hotel with a pool overlooking the beach.

The vacation before the vacation, or what Phil keeps calling it.

The second day there Dan’s still slightly jet lagged enough that Phil can drag him out of bed and down to the beach in the morning, promises of pretty morning sunsets whispered against his skin from underneath the covers.

They sit together, practically alone, save the few morning joggers or other couples enjoying their vacation.

It doesn’t deter Dan from leaning on Phil, arm rested against his, legs pressed together, toes in the cold sand.

The sunrise is slow, beautiful, and for a second he remembers Jamaica.

Things were different then yet, somehow the same. Same because they were together, they were them, but different because Dan was too afraid to touch Phil the way he is now.

Dan had been so nervous, so in love in way similar to how he is now, but so afraid of screwing it up in a way he hasn’t felt in the past two years.

He wonders if that Dan that went to Jamaica, the one that was so wrapped up in excited nervous energy to be on a holiday with his boyfriend, could even fathom the things he’s doing now.

“This is nice,” Phil says.

He runs the back of his knuckles along Dan’s bare leg, a soft smile on his face that Dan mimics.

Dan takes out his phone, takes a selfie of them that only they’ll ever see before he takes one of the ocean.

Phil stands up, stretches, hands over his head, shirt riding up to show his stomach.

Dan takes another picture and Phil giggles, sticking his arms out towards the sky and looking up, another picture.

Dan smiles widely, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Phil’s waist to pull him closer towards him, presses a kiss to his hair; unafraid.

He’s so in love that he feels it in every nerve ending of his body. He doesn’t think it could get better.

  
  
  


It does.

A sunset, this time.

Somehow warmer, softer, but still the same, the two of them, together.

  
  


 

They join the Lester parents the next day.

Who apparently never got the memo that Dan was joining them.

The hug he gets from Phil’s mum is nice, filled with the same warmth and love he always gets when he sees her.

The tiny “it’s so good to have you here” nearly makes him break down into tears, but he just steps out of the hug and smiles at Phil’s parents, the hand of his boyfriend on his back keeping him grounded.

 

 

 

 

That night they play board games.

Martyn wins, then Dan.

Cornelia can’t shut up about the space station, Dan thinks Phil might actually kill someone if they don’t play miniature golf soon.

Phil’s mum wins the last game, his dad claps for her and she blushes like they haven’t been married for decades.

When Phil wraps an arm around his waist, thumb brushing against the skin of his hip, they don’t even have to meet eyes to know their heads are in the same place.

 

 

 

 

The Lester’s make Dan miss his own family.

Not in a way that he wants to be with them, but in a way that he wishes they could’ve been like this too.

Everything about Phil’s family is warm, it’s welcoming in a way that always makes Dan come close to tearing up.

It doesn’t help that with each year he gets older, each additional year he and Phil grow together, makes Dan feel closer to their own future.

It’s odd, he supposes. But knowing that he can have this one day, soon, a family of his own, eases him instead of scaring him like it used to.

He used to be so afraid, of the future, of silly things like holding Phil’s hand in front of Phil’s family.

He wanted so desperately for the Lester’s to like him, for Phil to keep loving him, for his audience to accept him.

He had been scared of being judged, of being hated, or just screwing things up between them, something he came so horrifyingly close to doing on more than one occasion.

Now, he posts an instagram of the two of them together, posts pictures of himself from a photographer everyone already knows, without even thinking.

Now, he replies to people online, including them on the annual family vacation inside jokes that he finally gets to be apart of, not even blinking when they say it’s because he’s apart of that family too.

Now, with Phil’s hand held in his as they float together in the pool, Phil’s parents sitting in the lounge chairs, laughing at something Martyn says, the thoughts don’t even enter his mind.

He laughs at something Phil says, feels the way the water holds him up in the pool.

It’s lighter, somehow.

 

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was but here she is 
> 
> send me prompts at @hystereks that will probably not get written <33


End file.
